The Misadventures of Midwich High
by TheOtakuActress
Summary: New kid Murphy Pendleton has just moved to the sleepy town of Silent Hill. He gains new friends and is hoping for a good year. Someone should have warned him that he would be dead wrong. Follow Murphy and friends alongside gossip, romance mishaps and madness. AU. I do not own Silent Hill. HIATUS IS OVER!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill or any of the characters used. I own only the story itself.**

**This is a high school AU. None of the events of Silent Hill have occurred, and some facts about the characters and the setting have been changed to match this AU. If you have any questions regarding these changes, please feel free to PM me. No flames, please. **

**Warning: Eventual slash **

**Prologue**

Shredded papers floated around the destroyed classroom like snowflakes in winter. Glass was shattered everywhere, as well as some wood splinters and a few splatters of blood. The door creaked on its hinges, trying to stay connected. On the floor lay multiple bodies, all of which still alive. They groaned and tried to get up. It took a long while, but eventually all of the bodies were up. There were about 7 of them, 6 boys and a girl. They looked around the ruined room and saw the full extent of their little "experiment." One of the boys, Murphy, was the first to speak.

"We're in trouble. We are in so much trouble."

All of the students looked at each other in horror as the realization of Murphy's words set in.

They were so doomed.

17-year-old Murphy Pendleton entered into the building quietly, trying not to attract attention. It was going to be his first day at Midwich High School, right in the center of his new town Silent Hill. Murphy had moved here with his family, his parents and baby sister Carol and kid brother Charlie.

The junior wasn't excited about starting school a month in, so he made sure to not bring attention to himself. He walked to the front office to get his schedule.

The boy opened up the brown door to see a young woman sitting behind an old desk, looking nervous. Not really caring about what was ailing her, Murphy walked up to her to get his papers.

"Excuse me?" Murphy asked her in a quiet voice.

She looked up startled, but composed herself quickly. Or rather, she tried to, but she only made herself look like an idiot, in Murphy's opinion. A small nametag that read "ANNE" was pinned to the women's shirt.

"Oh, hello, young man. What can I do for you?" Anne smiled after she asked him, but Murphy didn't care for pleasantries. He only wanted to start school and wait for the day to be over.

"Yeah, I'm new here, so I need my schedule. And a map of the school, if it's possible." Murphy told her, speaking low. He observed as the young lady blushed at his voice. On the outside he remained stoic, but on the inside he was sneering at her. He was a high school student, for Pete's sake!

He was pulled from his thoughts when she began to speak. "Ah, yes, we were told that a new student was joining us. What is your name, young man?"

"Murphy Pendleton."

"I thought so. You look like a Murphy." The young women told him, with a slight wink. He was beginning to get creeped out, but thankfully the young lady had retrieved his paperwork. She handed him his schedule and the map of the school, and bid him a farewell as he walked out the door. Murphy tried to wrap his mind around what had just occurred, but he found it was best to simply forget about the encounter. After all, he had no plans to return to the office anytime in the next two years.

With that small goal in mind, the junior made his way to his first class of the day, English III with Mr. Mason.

**_Hello, new and old readers! I'm excited about this one. I've never really done an AU before. I hope you enjoyed this, the next chapter should be up soon. Thank you for reading!_**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill or any of the characters used. I own only the story itself.**

**This is a high school AU. None of the events of Silent Hill have occurred, and some facts about the characters and the setting have been changed to match this AU. If you have any questions regarding these changes, please feel free to PM me. No flames, please. **

**Warning: Eventual slash, minor cursing. **

Murphy opened the door of his English classroom and was met by a dozen or so pairs of eyes. The class, a pretty even mix of boys and girls, stared at him curiously. Their teacher, a dark-haired man with glasses, glanced up from writing on the chalkboard. Figuring that this was the new student he was told about, the teacher gestured for Murphy to sit down. He did so, choosing the only available seat at the end of classroom. It was next to a boy who-surprisingly- looked almost exactly like Murphy himself. The boy nodded to Murphy, acknowledging his presence before turning his attention back to his notes. Murphy figured the boy was just shy. He had just begun to take out his supplies when the teacher announced for the "new gentleman" to introduce himself.

Murphy stood up slowly, not very pleased by this third-grade demonstration. Knowing there was nothing he could do about the matter, Murphy began to tell the class a little bit about himself.

"Well…. I'm Murphy Pendleton, and I'm new to town. I just moved here with my parents and siblings. I'm a pretty laidback guy, I guess…"

"Oh, come now, Mr. Pendleton. Surely there's more to you than meets the eye?" The teacher asked. Murphy was silent for a few moments before the teacher hatched an idea.

"How about this, students? Why don't we push today's lesson to tomorrow, and have a bit of introduction day? Let's make Mr. Pendleton feel at ease in our school."

His suggestion was met with a positive reaction. He told the students to push the tables back and to sit in a circle of chairs. A few minutes later, all were seated in the circle.

The teacher stood up and removed his glasses before introducing himself. "Hello all, I'm Mr. Harry Mason. I'm your English III teacher, and I hope to educate you in more ways than just academics. Remember, you can come to me for anything, school work or otherwise."

The class cheered for their teacher as he sat down. He motioned for the girl on his right to start. She smiled before standing. She was wearing a lovely purple summer dress, and had short brown hair. "Hello, my name is Eileen Galvin. I'm a member of the host club-no, not that, you dweebs- and I absolutely love Robbie the Rabbit!" with that, Eileen sat down.

The class clapped while Murphy made a mental note to look up who "Robbie the Rabbit" was. Also whatever that host club deal was. The next student got up once the claps died down. He was a rather tall and blond boy, a bit chubby but nothing too noticeable. "Hi. My name is James Sunderland. I'm just a regular guy, you know." He was about to sit back down when the boy next to him pulled him back up saying, "oh, no mister- more than that. Tell them about your business idea!" James looked embarrassed, and Murphy felt a little pity for him.

Just a little bit.

James stood silently for a few seconds before sighing. "Fine, fine, I guess I'll tell…. Well, ever since I was young I've had strange dreams about this little lovely town of ours. All of them were fucking creepy-"

"Language, Mr. Sunderland."

James looked sheepishly at his teacher, a bit red in the face.

"Sorry, Mr. Mason. But honestly, that's the only way to describe the dreams. The dreams have, by now, ended, but I remember them all clearly. I want to use those dreams-"

"Which he has written down, in like, 8 different composition notebooks."

"Quiet, Alex! Sheesh! As my friend so impatiently told you, yes I wrote them all down in detail. And I plan to create those dreams into games. Maybe even movies!"

The talk of his little dream caused the class to clap and cheer. James looked embarrassed again, and glanced over at Murphy who was smiling. Murphy gave the blond a thumbs up. This got Murphy thinking about what his goal in life was. He had never thought about it before so he didn't have any clue what he should do. Murphy took great pleasure from baking with his mother. Maybe he wanted to be a chef of some sort?

As Murphy was thinking this over, the class had settled down and it was time for the next presenter; only two more after him and it would be the new kids turn!

James' friend was the next one to go. His name was Alex Shepherd, and he actually lived in the town next to Silent Hill, Shepherd's Glen. But since both towns were so small, he just commuted with a boy named Travis who lived there with him. Alex also had a younger brother around Charlie's age- maybe they would be friends?

The attention turned now to the girl sitting next to Alex. She was a pretty one, with short blonde hair and a tough aura about her. She didn't seem stuck up, though. Murphy instantly took a liking to her. She stood up and began to speak.

"Hello, everyone, I'm Heather Mason. Yes, my old man teaches us, no he doesn't help me cheat. Wish he would, though." That got giggles from the crowd and a fond glare from her dad. "Nothing too special about me, I guess. I draw, sometimes. Thinking about either becoming a graphic designer or a singer. I'm not sure yet."

The crowd clapped for her as she sat down, the loudest of all being her father. Murphy shook his head fondly at that, thinking about his dad. Good man, but pretty awkward. Wasn't good with talking about his feelings, that one. But now he had different things to think about. It was time for the much anticipated new kid's turn.

With a slight sigh, Murphy stood up. "Hi. As I said earlier, I'm Murphy Pendleton. I don't have too many interests- I enjoy writing in my journal. And baking. I might start my own bakery. My mother says I could easily run Betty Crocker out of business." The class laughed at that. Murphy smiled. It seemed like it was going to be a good year.

But come May he would be regretting he ever thought that.

_**Thank you everyone who has started to read this fic! Especially my lovely two reviewers! ^^ you guys are great. The next chapter may take away, since school is about to start and all. Thanks again for reading! **_


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill or any of the characters used. I own only the story itself.**

**This is a high school AU. None of the events of Silent Hill have occurred, and some facts about the characters and the setting have been changed to match this AU. If you have any questions regarding these changes, please feel free to PM me. No flames, please. **

**Warning: Eventual slash, minor cursing**

The rest of the class period went smoothly. The remainder of the class introduced themselves, though Murphy instantly forgot who they were. There was only one person who stuck out in his mind-the boy who looked like him. His name turned out to be Henry Townshend (why did that name sound familiar?) and for the most part he seemed like a loner. He was the leader of the Photography club and enjoyed staying in his apartment. Murphy laughed at that, along with the rest of the class, except James. He was scribbling on sticky notes and putting them in a notebook titled "THE ROOM." Murphy just took it as one of his video game ideas. Henry didn't say anything after that.

His class entertained him for the remainder of the class period with talk of who's-who in school. They told him of the jocks and preps, the bullies, the nerds, and the in-betweens, which was a majority of them.

"What's an in-between?" Murphy asked curiously.

"We're people who are well known but not for the things that normal high school students think is 'cool.' We are pretty artistic and are kind of into geeky things, but not like the nerds. They don't know how to distinguish nerd life with actual life." Heather answered him.

Murphy was still pretty confused, but he decided to just hide that fact. He didn't want another confusing explanation, though Heather meant well when she answered him. He noted that the Henry kid didn't talk anymore. He didn't know why, but he was curious about him. He looked exactly like him, for Pete's sake!

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Mr. Mason dismissed them all with smiles and Murphy checked his schedule with almost all of the class hanging off of him. He had theater arts IV next, with a missus Claudia Wolfe. It turned out that he had that class with Heather, James, and Henry.

"Yes! Another class with the newbie!" Heather proclaimed excitedly, pumping her fist in the air. James just smiled at the girl's antics while Henry shook his head. Surprisingly, he was the next to speak.

"We should probably head there right now," Henry said quietly. Murphy nodded at him and Heather and James lead the way to the class. Murphy wanted to initiate a conversation with them, but couldn't think of anything, though they seemed not to mind. Instead they all walked in comfortable silence. Soon enough they reached the classroom.

The inside was large and the walls were painted black, and the entire room was decorated in an arrangement of different colors. There were even furniture painted in those colors, some completed, others not. It seemed eccentric, but something entirely unique. Round tables seemed to be where the students would be seated, instead of individual seats. Murphy instantly liked the room. He had a good feeling about theater this year.

Murphy was seated with his three new friends in one of the tables. There were still a few minutes until class started, so Murphy used this opportunity to observe the other members in the class. He noted that at the center table was an attractive young woman dressed to the nines, hair done fashionably and make up on. She hung around other girls, all of them trying their best to look as good as she did but never quite making it.

"That's Cynthia Velasquez."

At the sound of James' voice Murphy startled a little, not realizing that they were watching him. He nodded at James to show that he had heard, and was just about to look back at the other students when he noticed that Henry kept his eyes firmly on the table. James saw this too, and decided to cure Murphy's curiosity.

"That girl really, _really _likes Henry, and she hits on him all the time. Poor guy doesn't know how to deal with that sort of attention. So he tries his best to not make eye contact, or notify her of his presence. Never works, though."

Murphy glanced at Henry, who was still staring at the table. "Well, look at you, lady killer. Didn't know you had it in you," Murphy said after a short while, making Henry blush and the other two laugh.

"You wouldn't like the attention that Cynthia gives me," Henry whispered, glancing up to look at Murphy. Murphy just raised an eyebrow, which caused Henry to blush furiously. All of them laughed before a voice shushed the class.

"Welcome to another day of the arts, my children. Today you shall be given your role in our new in-class production. It will be a summative grade. Remember this, and your true selves as well, also that which you must become. Since you're going to be acting as people outside your comfort zone." The teacher stated to the class. She looked like a fairly young teacher, but she had long, platinum (almost white) hair and wore light blue colored clothing. Her skirt reached her ankles and she didn't have any shoes on. Her little speech had been said in a mystical voice, almost like telling a riddle. According to Murphy's schedule, she was a Missus Claudia Wolfe.

As Ms. Wolfe gathered up her scripts, Heather turned to Murphy. "That's our Ms. W. She's cool, but she's always looking at me in weird way. I think she's a lesbian." Had Murphy been drinking, he surely would've spit it out at that moment, but he couldn't help but laugh.

"I shall be handing out scripts at my desk, children. Find your name on the cast list now located on the white board, and come to see me. After that, silently find yourselves in that role and make sure to keep the words of their lives to heart." With that, the theater teacher calmly walked back to her desk, which was hidden behind a giant bookshelf.

Murphy turned to his friends. "I have no fucking clue what that was. And besides, what do I do since I'm new here?"

Before any of Murphy's new friends could answer him, Ms. Wolfe came out from behind her bookshelf. "Words of a foul nature are not permitted in this institute of learning, young Pendleton. Please refrain from saying it again. Also your presence has been noticed and your role reflects upon that. Off to work, children." She then again disappeared to her office.

Murphy just stared at where she was previously for a few seconds before saying, "I still don't have a clue."

Theater passes without any interruption after that, and Murphy went along with his day. He didn't have any other classes with Heather, excluding lunch. He had a couple more classes with James and Henry, but those classes weren't too eventful. Not until the last period of the day- Pre-Calc.

Murphy had walked into class with Henry, engaging in small talk until the bell. Their teacher, a man whose name Murphy was destined to always forget, shushed the class to take roll. It went by fairly quickly, as there were not too many people in the class anyway. A couple of the students smiled at Murphy and he politely waved back, until he reached two boys, one with dark hair and the other with long blonde hair and a blue coat.

Both of which were glaring at him.

_**Finally finished! I'm so sorry, my dear readers, for my delay. I had a performance about a week after I uploaded the last chapter, and tons of advanced class homework. Plus, I've gotten really into the Homestuck fandom and so that took up my time as well. Excuses, excuses…**_

_**Thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews!**_

_**Anyway, my dear readers, I do have to say to expect some irregularity with updates. I've just auditioned for another play, as well as received copious amounts of homework and projects. I have to pay attention to those. Though it will take me a while to update, I will not abandon this story! **_

_**Thanks again for reading, lovelies! **_


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill or any of the characters used. I own only the story itself.**

**This is a high school AU. None of the events of Silent Hill have occurred, and some facts about the characters and the setting have been changed to match this AU. If you have any questions regarding these changes, please feel free to PM me. No flames, please. **

**Warning: Eventual slash**

Murphy was taken aback by the intensity of the boy's glares. The blonde, who the teacher called Sullivan, looked at him with the utmost anger. The other boy, Sewell, seemed a bit off in his glare. It was almost as if he was…hungry.

Murphy turned away from them and lightly tapped on Henry's shoulder, who was sitting in front of him. "Hey, Henry." Henry turned with an expression of curiosity on his normally apathetic face. Murphy guessed that as a sign that he was accepting Murphy as a friend- or at least, a familiar acquaintance.

"Hey, do you know those guys over there? Sewell and Sullivan? I don't think they like me very much." He told his shy new friend. Discretely he pointed in their general direction, trying not to catch their attention. A swift glance told him that they were no longer paying attention to him, instead working on the study guide the teacher had passed out. Murphy turned back to Henry, who was still looking in the other boy's direction. He seemed… troubled by them.

"Hey, Henry? What is it?"

"This is study time, Mr. Pendleton, not talk-freely-amongst-yourselves-time. Get to work or I'll send you down to the principal's office." The teacher stated out loud, glaring at Murphy the entire time. Murphy gave a glare back that seemed to startle the teacher before turning to his work. He knew this class-with the two boys and this lame-o teacher- would be a hard one. Add that to the fact that it was a _math _class, too.

Thankfully the class was just beginning a unit that Murphy's previous school had just finished-functions. It was also one of the few parts of math that Murphy was good at, so he breezed through the study guide in no time. Once he was done he quickly wrote a note to Henry and, out of the teacher's eye, threw it on his desk.

_So who are those dorks?_

While waiting for Henry to reply, Murphy began to surf the internet on his tablet, looking for cool recipes to add to his journal. He seemed to find a lot of good ones on a site called Tumblr. He didn't know too much about the site; only that a lot of fangirls had blogs dedicated to crying over fictional characters. He tended to stay away from there.

He didn't have to wait long for a reply from Henry. He had casually thrown the note to the back of him while the teacher wasn't looking.

_This place is full of dorks, be more specific._

Murphy sneered at Henry, who giggled at him. When the teacher had-once again- turned his back them Murphy threw the note to the back of his sly friend. The two passed notes back and forth for a while, avoiding the (un)watchful eye of their teacher but unknowingly gaining the attention of said "dorks."

Walter Sullivan was not a happy student at the moment. Granted, he was never truly happy at school-who was? With all the work the teachers gave them- but now he was _definitely_ not happy.

He had heard throughout the day of the new kid at school, Murphy Pendleton. It had irked him all day that he had yet to meet the guy, and now that he could see firsthand how he was Walter was pissed.

Henry, even though he didn't know it, belonged to Walter. The entire school knew that, except for Cynthia Velasquez, that whore. He used to have a crush on her, before she rejected him in the eighth grade in front of all her friends. Walter had been pissed, and had vowed revenge upon her. Now he was the most popular guy in school, along with his best friend George, and he was so _close _to stealing who was to be Cynthia's man.

But he didn't expect competition from the new kid!

Walter watched, irritable, as Murphy and Henry passed notes back and forth for a while. 'What could they possibly be talking about…?' Walter wondered in mock amazement. 'The dude's only been here for one day!'

Meanwhile behind Walter someone else was seething. George Sewell was used to getting whatever he wanted, but at the current moment in time what he wanted was paying attention to another guy!

Sewell had seen Murphy earlier that day when he had walked into the office and immediately claimed the boy for himself. Walter was in the midst of trying to get Henry, and Sewell had been getting pretty lonely since his break up with his ex, Anne Cunningham. She moved away with her dad and "wasn't ready to handle a long distance relationship," blah blah blah. Sewell didn't really care about her anymore, plus she was kind of a bitch when he was dating her. He just missed the constant companionship of a romantic partner.

Plus he really wanted to get laid.

Murphy was a cutie, Sewell wouldn't deny that. From the looks of it, he didn't have any dame from his old home, otherwise he would've seemed down and lonely. He seemed pretty happy, passing notes back and forth with Henry. But that was the problem. Henry was _Walter's _boy, though the naïve idiot didn't know it yet. Sewell could already see the gears of revenge turning in his best friend's mind.

"Hey, Walter," Sewell whispered to him. Walter turned around to face him, slightly annoyed that he was disrupted from his internal cursing of Murphy Pendleton.

"What is it?" Walter whisper asked him, trying to avoid the attention of both Murphy and their lame teacher.

"Before you go on to plan ultimate punishment to the newbie, let me check him out. Like it or not, the kid's adorable." Sewell told him.

He watched as Walter pursed his lips in part annoyance, part thinking. Sewell didn't have to wait long for an answer, though- Walter nodded in approval.

"Just make sure they don't hook up. You know he's-"

"Yours, yes, Walter, I know." Sewell ended for him. "It works out best for the both of us, right? You get your little guy and I get the cute newbie. So everyone wins!"

At that Walter nodded. Yes, that plan sounded great. Both boys snickered as the plan went into effect.

Meanwhile, James watched the two pairs of boys with his notebooks open and his pen at the ready. For "THE ROOM," James was imagining Henry and Walter to be enemies. Walter had always kind of freaked him out, so he would definitely work at the villain. And Henry was the strong and silent hero-that-no-one-would-think-of kind of guy. He would so work for the main protagonist. As for Murphy and Sewell, he knew the two of them were to be at ends with each other. He just got that vibe. But how could this work? He opened up a brand new notebook and started to sketch designs for the both of them. All of his characters were generally older than their current age, except for Heather and her dad and any of the adults he modeled characters after. James was stumped though- he knew how he wanted this game to be, but what to call it? Reasons for the characters being the way they were? What were the back stories?

While James was contemplating this, yet another boy was watching him. There seemed to be a lot of boys who did this, but that has absolutely nothing to do with the story and therefore should not be thought about. This boy was called "PH," short for "Pyramid Head." No one knew for sure his actually name. They just called him that because every Halloween without fail he'll dress up with this freaky Pyramid thing on his head and go around scaring kids. He was also one of the toughest boys in school, so everyone was too intimidated to ask what his real name was. He also didn't seem to mind the nickname.

Anyway, PH was watching at James focused on his video game ideas. James was an interesting character- quiet, kind of an idiot but not really, pretty brave considering he sometimes talked to him, and a bit on the cute side. He went on to think some more about James when a small paper airplane was thrown in his direction. It read:

_PH- watch out for the new kid, make sure he doesn't get "too" close to H. Walter's orders._

_-G.S._

_p.s. you're staring at Sunderland a bit too much, dude. It's kinda creepy. _

PH threw Sewell a glare before crushing the airplane. Sewell, the arrogant bastard, actually had the nerve to smirk too. But PH still nodded, knowing his newest assignment. Walter and Sewell were PH's best friends, making the three of them the most intimidating students in school. All three of them watched as Murphy and Henry continued to pass notes back and forth.

Seems like Murphy was going to be learning who ruled the school _very_ soon.

At the same time this was going on, another pair of eyes was watching them. They belonged to a person that no one in school, not even the "big three", would get involved with.

But that was to change in the near future.

_**Wow I finally got it done! I'm so sorry for the wait, my dear readers, so much has happened since I last uploaded. And by that, I mean school work. But I just finished a big English assignment, and turned it in today! So in celebration, I finished this chapter! It was actually supposed to be shorter, but I liked the parts I added. Hope you do too! **_

_**I shall try my best to get the next chapter written and uploaded as soon as I can! Thank you again for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! I love you all, my dear readers!**_

_**Oh yes, one last thing- if anyone can guess who I am talking about in this very last bit, you get to choose a ship that will be featured in this story! The ship may not stay canon the whole way through, but it'll occur for a whole chapter, I can assure you. Thanks again for reading!**_


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill or any of the characters used. I own only the story itself.**

**This is a high school AU. None of the events of Silent Hill have occurred, and some facts about the characters and the setting have been changed to match this AU. If you have any questions regarding these changes, please feel free to PM me. No flames, please. **

**Warning: Eventual slash**

The bell rang at 4:05 exactly, signaling the end of the school day. Murphy stretched as he got up, glad that it was finally over. Now he could nap at his house in peace. As the class quickly left the math room, ignoring the teacher's attempts to regulate order, Murphy put on his backpack and waited for Henry to do the same. James was waiting for them by the door and Murphy observed as the tall and muscular kid walked out. Murphy didn't know who the guy was and wasn't even aware that he was in that class, but whoever he was, he freaked James out.

Henry finished packing up and together they walked to the front of the school. "So, Henry, what's the deal with the dorks who were staring at us in that class?" Murphy asked him as the three of them reached the front doors. Instead of answering, though, Henry tensed up. He stayed like that until James lightly nudged him in the shoulder. Henry unfroze and began to walk again, only now he seemed a lot more on edge.

"Those guys aren't 'dorks' Murphy. Their names are Walter Sullivan and George Sewell. Both of them are the most popular guys in school-you don't want to mess with them. "Henry replied to the message to Murphy in a hushed tone, as if he was afraid that the two would jump out of the trashcans and get them.

Murphy "pfffted." "What are those two gonna do to me? Besides, I don't feel like getting into trouble. Don't worry, dude, I won't mess with them."

Henry seemed to become visibly happier, though it could have been Murphy's imagination. He'd have to ask James what his deal was with the two dorks- popular guys. He could sense something was up, but he didn't was intrude, seeing as how he'd just met the guy.

The boys parted ways at the parking lot; James' lived pretty close so he just needed to walk home, Henry rode his bike to school and Murphy's parents were there with the minivan.

"How was your day, dear?" Murphy's mom asked them as they drove on to their new home.

Murphy stared out the window of the car as he replied. "Pretty good, honestly. Made some new friends. Seems like it's going to be a pretty good year."

"That's wonderful, dear! In celebration, I'm making spaghetti for dinner tonight!"

Murphy smiled. His mom's cooking was the best. Looking back out the window, he found himself eagerly awaiting the next day. Something he normally never did when it came to school.

Must be the new friends he made.

Murphy had just finished up dinner and the light amount of homework that he had when he was called to take the trash out. Putting away his papers, he yawned and went downstairs to do his chore. He grabbed the bag of assorted grossness and walked out to where the trash can was, in front of the garage door. He had just put the bag into the can when he heard a small gasp. Turning around, he was face-to-face with Henry, also holding a trash bag. He looked pretty shocked to see him.

"Henry?! You're my new neighbor?" Murphy asked.

"That's my line, doofus. Wow. This is pretty exciting. Well, um… Welcome to the neighbor hood, I suppose." Henry mumbled, throwing away his garbage at the same time.

Murphy smiled. "Glad to be here. But didn't you know at school that I was going to be your neighbor? Why didn't you say anything?"

Henry looked away, grinning sheepishly. "I actually didn't know that we were getting new neighbors. I don't pay attention to a lot of the things that happen around the neighborhood."

Murphy laughed at that. "It's cool, man. Well, I better head on inside. See you tomorrow, Henry."

Henry smiled at him as he turned to his house, too. "Yeah."

Murphy walked back into his house and went to the sink to wash his hands- a household rule after handling the trash. Just as he finished up his dad walked in. "Hey, dad, guess what? One of my new friends is actually our new neighbor. Pretty cool, huh?" His dad nodded in agreement and went about reading the local paper. Man of very few words.

As Murphy lay in bed that evening, he wondered briefly about the new people he's encountered. With the exception of two, that is. Sighing, he turned around and grabbed his journal, quickly writing a two page entry about the day's events. Once done, he put the book on his nightstand and turned the lamp off, ready for sleep.

_**I'm so sorry, my dear readers! Life just got so hectic! I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I needed a good way to wrap up the first day and to introduce Henry as his neighbor. I hope you all enjoyed this! It's certainly been a long time coming. I cannot give an accurate date for the next chapter, but I am working on it! Hopefully it'll be in the next week or so, because I have big plans for July! **_

_**Thanks again for any reviews, favorites, and follows! Thanks so much for reading!**_


End file.
